Found You (Remake)
by Changmin loppie
Summary: Siwon aktor muda yang sangat tampan, pewaris choi corporation bertemu dengan cho kyuhyun pemuda manis, seorang penyanyi sekaligus aktor dalam sebuah kerja sama didalam video musik. Menumbuhkan benih-benih cinta diantara dua namja ini.. perasaan kecewa yang telah terkubur dulu seakan menguar lagi, membuat perasaan sakit yang kedua kali bagi siwon dan kyuhyun. Wanna read?
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Found You**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Siwon Kyuhyun OC**

**Warning : typo bertebaran 'mungkin' .. eyd ga jelas  
**

**Note : Maafkan saya yang lagi-lagi membawa ff baru.. tapi readersdeul tenang aja, saya tetap akan menuntaskan semua ff ini sampai end. :)**

**.**

**.**

**Found You**

**.**

**.**

Ada sesuatu yang ingin kukatakan padamu sejak dulu. Sampai sekarang aku belum mengatakannya karena... yah, karena berbagai alasan. Dan alasan utamanya adalah karena aku takut.

Kalau aku mengatakannya, reaksi apa yang akan kau berikan?

Apakah kau akan menerima pengakuanku?

Apakah kau akan percaya padaku?

Apakah kau masih akan menatapku seperti ini?

Tersenyum padaku seperti ini?

Atau apakah justru kau akan menjauh dariku?

Meninggalkanku?

Tapi aku tahu aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Aku tidak mungkin menyimpannya selamanya. Entah bagaimana reaksimu nanti setelah mendengarnya, aku hanya berharap satu hal padamu.

Jangan pergi dariku.

Tetaplah di sisiku.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Seoul, Korea Selatan**

"hah, akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku juga. Aku sudah mencoba menghubungi mu berkali-kali selama tiga hari terakhir."

Kata-kata itu menerjang gendang telinga Siwon bahkan sebelum ia sempat berkata "Hallo". Ia bahkan juga belum sempat benar-benar menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

Mengenali suara sahabatnya di ujung sana, Siwon tertawa dan berkata,

"Lee Donghae, aku tahu kau rindu padaku, tapi tolong kecilkan sedikit suaramu. Aku tidak mau orang-orang yang ada di dekatmu berpikir kita pacaran atau semacamnya. Kau mungkin sudah terbiasa dengan gosip gay, tapi aku tidak."

Donghae tertawa hambar mendengar racauan siwon.

"Lucu sekali," katanya datar.

Siwon berdiri menghadap kaca jendela besar di kantornya, menatap jalanan Apgujeong-dong di bawah sana. Jalanan cukup ramai, orang-orang dalam balutan jaket tebal beraneka warna berjalan di sepanjang trotoar dan mobil-mobil berseliweran di jalan raya. Pemandangan yang sangat biasa.

Pemandangan sehari-hari yang sering kali diabaikan kebanyakan orang. Namun Siwon menyukainya. Ia suka mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya, setiap pejalan kaki dan setiap mobil yang lewat.

"Sebenarnya aku tahu kenapa kau meneleponku hae-ah," kata Siwon ringan,

"dan aku minta maaf karena tidak sempat membalas teleponmu, jadwal kerjaku begitu padat sampai aku bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk memikirkan hal lain. Aku harus berangkat ke London minggu depan, jadi semua pekerjaanku di sini harus selesai sebelum itu."

"Aku tahu kau mau pergi ke London," sela Donghae. "Karena itulah aku menelepon Choi Siwon. Aku butuh bantuan."

"Tentu," sahut Siwon tanpa ragu, "katakan saja."

"Aku ingin kau tampil dalam video musikku."

"Video musikmu?" Siwon mendesah, pura-pura pasrah. "Apakah aku punya pilihan lain hae-ah?"

"Tidak," jawab donghae sambil tertawa. "Oke. Berarti kita sudah sepakat. Oh ya, Siwon, asal kau tahu, wajahmu tidak akan terlihat sepanjang video musik itu. Hanya model pasanganmu yang akan disorot."

Alis Siwon terangkat. "Apa? Kenapa?"

"Secara pribadi, menurutku kau terlalu tampan untuk video musikku," gurau Donghae sambil tertawa

"Tapi tenanglah, walaupun hanya punggungmu atau bagian belakang kepalamu yang terlihat, seluruh Korea akan tahu bahwa Siwon Choi yang membintangi video musik Lee Donghae. Kalau kau keberatan, silakan bicarakan dengan Sutradara Shin. Dia yang membuat konsep video musiknya."

Siwon kembali mendesah berlebihan, namun mulutnya tersenyum.

"Lee Donghae, aku ini orang sibuk, baik di sini maupun di London nanti. Jadi katakan padaku, kenapa aku harus meluangkan waktuku yang berharga untuk tampil dalam video musikmu kalau wajahku tidak akan terlihat?"

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Siwon, Donghae malah balas bertanya,

"Sibuk? Maksudmu sibuk pacaran Siwon-ah? Kapan kau akan mengenalkan pacarmu kepadaku?"

Alis Siwon terangkat heran. "Apa maksudmu hae? Pacar apa?"

"Gadis yang kulihat keluar dari restoran di Gangnam bersamamu kemarin malam. Apakah gadis itu yang membuatmu sibuk akhir-akhir ini?"

Mata Siwon menyipit begitu teringat kejadian kemarin malam. Dan beberapa kejadian sebelum kejadian kemarin malam. "Dia bukan pacarku."

"Oh, yang benar saja."

"Dia... bukan... pacarku,!" ulang Siwon, menekankan seitap kata.

"Hahh, kau tau hae hyung.. eomma masih berusaha menjodohkan ku dengan berbagai yeoja tipe idamannya.."

"Ck, ahjuma tidak berubah.. ya sudah siwon-ah, kita sudahi dulu .. bye brotha"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**London, Inggris**

Satu minggu kemudian

Cho Kyuhyun namja manis membuka matanya yang terasa berat, lalu ia mengangkat tangan menutupi mata dan mengerang pelan. Sinar matahari yang menembus jendela kamar tidur menyilaukan matanya.

Ia menguap lebar sambil merenggangkan lengan dan kaki dengan posisi yang masih terbaring di tempat tidur. Lalu ia memaksa diri berguling turun dari tempat tidur, berjalan dengan langkah diseret-seret ke meja tulis di depan jendela untuk mematikan lampu meja yang masih menyala dan memandang ke luar jendela.

Tidak biasanya langit kota London terlihat cerah. Sepertinya musim semi yang ditunggu-tunggu sudah tiba.

Kyuhyun membuka jendela dan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengisi paru-paru dan seluruh tubuhnya yang masih lemas dengan semangat musim semi. Tetapi karena udara masih terasa dingin, Kyuhyun cepat-cepat menutup jendela dan menggosok-gosok kedua tangannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya terarah ke jam kecil di atas meja dan ia pun terkesipa. "_Oh, dear_," erangnya.

kyuhyun berlari ke pintu kamar tidur dan membukanya dengan satu sentakan cepat, mengagetkan kedua teman satu flatnya yang sedang duduk santai di dapur, tepat di luar kamar tidurnya.

"Apa? Apa yang terjadi?" namja manis, berkacamata, dengan surai pink, yang sedang mengenggam cangkir kopi dengan kedua tangan, menatap kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat heran.

"Aku terlambat...," teriak kyuhyun panik sambil berlari ke kamar mandi di samping dapur.

"Aku punya jadwal syuting video musik hari ini dan aku terlambat."

Eunhyuk teman flat kyuhyun mengibaskan sebelah tangannya dan berkata,

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, kyunnie. Kau tidak pernah terlambat. Paling-paling kau hanya terlambat bangun sepuluh menit. Dan aku tahu kau pulang ke rumah larut malam kemarin. Kau

berhak bangun lebih siang."

**.**

**.**

.

Empat puluh lima menit kemudian, kyuhyun sudah tiba di lokasi syuting untuk hari itu dan sudah duduk di dalam tenda sementara yang didirikan di salah satu sudut Hyde Park, salah satu taman paling terkenal di London, di dekat Serpentine Lake.

"Ini tehmu."

Kyuhyun menoleh dan melihat penata riasnya—yang memperkenalkan diri sebagai Yoon—mengulurkan secangkir teh harum yang mengepul. Senyum kyuhyun mengembang. Saat itu ia baru teringat ia belum sarapan dan perutnya tiba-tiba berbunyi pelan. Ia menerima teh itu, menyesapnya, lalu mendesah senang ketika kehangatan teh itu menjalari tenggorokan, dada, dan tangannya.

"Kau juga lapar?" tanya Yoon dengan bahasa Inggris yang masih dihiasi logat Korea. "Mau makan ini?"

kyuhyun menatap sekotak donat yang disodorkan ke depan wajahnya. Gemuruh di perutnya semakin keras.

"Terima kasih banyak. Kau benar-benar penyelamatku," kata kyuhyun ramah sambil mengambil sepotong donat berselimut cokelat. Seorang model memang seharusnya kurus, tetapi seorang model tidak seharusnya mati kelaparan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau sudah pernah bertemu dengan lawan mainmu di video musik ini?" tanya Yoon ketika ia mulai menggulung rambut kyuhyun dengan rol-rol besar.

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan dari kotak donat dan menatap wajah Yoon yang bulat di cermin.

"Belum. Aku belum pernah bertemu dengannya. Aku bahkan belum tahu namanya," sahut kyuhyun dan kembali menyesap tehnya yang enak sekali.

Mata Yoon yang sipit langsung berbinar-binar. "Siwon Choi," katanya singkat. Ketika melihat kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya, ia melanjutkan, "Lawan mainmu. Namanya Siwon Choi. Tapi di London dia lebih dikenal dengan nama Andrew Choi."

Karena kyuhyun tidak berkata apa-apa, Yoon menambahkan,

"Tidak perlu khawatir. Dia sangat baik. Oh, dan dia juga tampan. Benar-benar tampan. Kalau kau melihatnya nanti, aku yakin kau akan jatuh pingsan."

Kyuhyun masih diam. Hanya menunduk menatap teh kental yang mengepul di dalam cangkir gelasnya. Mendadak kehangatan yang dirasakannya tadi menguap begitu saja.

Tiba-tiba Yoon menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Hei, lihat. Itu dia!" bisik Yoon dengan nada mendesak.

Kepala kyuhyun berputar pelan dan matanya langsung menangkap sosok laki-laki berjaket abu-abu dan bertopi putih yang berdiri di luar tenda. Laki-laki itu melepaskan topi dan menyapa orang-orang yang mengelilinginya dengan senyum lebar, berjabat tangan dan membungkuk kepada beberapa orang.

"Ups! Hati-hati. Tehmu bisa tumpah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget dan menyadari bahwa cangkir kertas yang dipegangnya sudah hampir terlepas dari pegangan.

"_Oh, dear_. Maaf," gumam kyuhyun pelan.

Sesaat kemudian Yoon berbalik dan mengangkat sebelah tangannya yang memegang sisir, lalu berseru, "Hei, Andrew!"

Kyuhyun membeku. _Oh, tidak..._

Siwon menoleh ke arah mereka. Ke arah Kyuhyun. Sedetik mata mereka bertemu di cermin. Mata Siwon seolah menatap lurus kedalam lelehan caramel eyes kyuhyun.

Hanya sedetik, sebelum Kyuhyun buru-buru mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Yoon yang

tersenyum lebar padanya di cermin.

"Dia ke sini," kata Yoon. "Akan kuperkenalkan kau padanya."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa bernapas. Ia mencengkeram lengan kursinya erat-erat.

Oh God...

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa kabar, _Nuna_?" sapa siwon ramah sambil menghampiri Yoon. Ia berhenti di depan Yoon dan menatap wanita bertubuh agak gempal itu dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kaki, lalu menyipitkan mata.

"Ada sesuatu yang berubah di sini. Hmm... _Nuna _lebih kurus ya?"

Yoon meringis, lalu tertawa. "Omong kosong. Aku tahu berat badanku tidak turun-turun walaupun aku sudah mencoba segala macam diet."

"Tapi _Nuna _tetap cantik," jawab siwon dan menyunggingkan senyum beserta kedua lesung pipitnya yang sangat menawan.

Kemudian siwon mengalihkan perhatian kepada namja manis, yang duduk diam sambil menggenggam cangkir dengan kedua tangan.

Siwon mengulurkan tangan dan berkata dalam bahasa Inggris, "Dan kau pasti namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta."

Kyuhyun tersentak, mendongak dan menatap langsung ke arah siwon.

Hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiran siwon ketika ia melihat wajah manis kyuhyun dengan jelas adalah bahwa partnernya itu sangat mirip boneka. Kedua caramel eyes yang sangat menghanyutkan, bibir pulm bewarna cheery, pipi gempal dengan sedikit blush ..

Dada siwon berdesir menatap wajah kyuhyun. Siwon merasa sangat mengenali namja dihadapannya kali ini..

"Perasaan rindu itu kembali muncul" gumam siwon kecil dengan dada yang bergemuruh hebat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menatap laki-laki berambut hitam dan bertubuh jangkung yang berdiri di dekatnya itu tanpa berkedip. Andrew Choi memang tepat seperti yang digambarkan Yoon tadi. Dan Kyuhyun memang merasa hampir pingsan, walaupun alasannya jauh berbeda dengan perkiraan Yoon.

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat membuka mulut, siwon cepat-cepat berkata,

"Kau akan berperan menjadi namja yang membuatku jatuh cinta dalam video musik ini." Ia berhenti sejenak, lalu bertanya ragu, "Kau yang akan menjadi lawan mainku, bukan?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap satu kali, seolah-olah baru tersadar dari lamunan. Perlahanlahan

ia mengembuskan napas yang ternyata ditahannya sejak tadi dan bergumam,

"Ya."

Siwon tersenyum. "Namaku Andrew. Andrew Choi," katanya sambil menggerakkan tangannya yang masih terulur, mengundang kyuhyun untuk menjabatnya.

Naomi menunduk menatap tanagn siwon, kemudian ia meletakkan cangkir kertasnya di atas meja dan berdiri dari kursi dan menjabat tangan siwon—dan bergumam, "Kyuhyun imnida."

"Kyuhyun shi," kata siwon, senyumnya melebar, "senang berkenalan denganmu."

Tepat setelah itu, sutradara shin memanggil siwon untuk segera memulai syuting. Siwon melebarkan senyumnya,

"ayo kyu, syuting sudah dimulai." Ucap siwon, dan beranjak meninggalkan kyuhyun

"Dia baik sekali, bukan?" kata Yoon ketika Kyuhyun kembali duduk dan menatap cermin.

Kyuhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam dan memaksa dirinya tersenyum kepada bayangan Yoon di cermin.

"Ya," gumamnya, menunduk menatap jari-jari tangannya yang saling meremas.

Entah berapa lama Kyuhyun duduk di sana dan tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Ia baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seseorang berseu menyuruh para model berkumpul karena syuting akan segera dimulai.

Kyuhyun mendongak dan menarik napas.

_Saatnya meninggalkan masalah pribadi dan mulai bersikap profesional, pikir Kyuhyun dalam hati. Ini adalah pekerjaannya dan ia tahu ia bisa melakukannya. Lakukan dan selesaikan. Hanya tiga hari. Ia hanya perlu bertahan tiga hari. Lalu semua ini akan segera berakhir._

**-TBC-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : Found You**

**Genre : Romance Drama**

**Rate : T**

**Cast : Siwon Kyuhyun OC**

**.**

**.**

**Note : Buat semua reader yang nanya ini ff remake.. ia ini emang ff remake karya Ilana Tan – Spiring in London. Maaf, saya bukan bermaksut mempublish ff ini tanpa keterangan REMAKE. Sebelum diupdate saya sudah ketik itu diatas, tepat dibawah cast.. tapi setelah dipublish kata-katanya hilang. :(**

**Saya binggung bagaimana cara memperbaikinya. Mau didelete tapi belum bisa karena belum 24 jam, mau di edit juga tetap ga bisa, mungkin karena udah diupdate jadi ga bisa diedit lagi.. atau peraturan diffn emang kek gini? Saya udah edit sampai 5 kali lebih, dan hasilnya tetap aja sama.. **

**Akhirnya, saya tetap mempublish ini ff .. tapi saat membaca PM dari dua orang reader yang mengatakan 'saya hanyalah seorang PLAGIAT yang tak memiliki kemampuan menulis' hati ini rasanaya sakit.**

**Hey.. ini semua unsur ketidak sengajaan! Saya bukanlah orang yang seperti itu. Bahkan seperti ff WonKyu Story dan My lovely maid 100 days saya memberikan note kalau itu remake dari sebuah Drama Korea.**

**Maaf bila saya terlalu banyak bacot. Sebenarnya ini langsung mau dipublish gini aja, tapi ga enak juga sama reader lain yang nunggu kelanjutan ff remake ini, dan malah hanya membaca beberapa tumpahan dari kekesalan saya terhadap beberapa orang .. **

**Sankyu buat semua yang udah review, *bow .. **

**kalau ada yang ga setuju ini dilanjut, PM aja.. biar didelate ff-nya :) **

**.**

**.**

**Found You**

**.**

**.**

Hari pertama syuting sangat melelahkan karena seharian itu Sutradara Shin memutuskan untuk mengambil adegan di luar ruangan. Lokasi syuting hari itu berkisar di Hyde Park dan West End. Tentu saja syuting di tempat umum bukan hal yang gampang karena sisa-sisa musim dingin masih terasa dan banyak orang berlalu-lalang.

Namun Sutradara shin adalah sutradara yang perfeksionis. Ia sangat memperhatikan gerak-gerik kyuhyun di depan kamera, dari ekspresi wajah, posisi tubuh, langkah kaki, gerakan tangan, bahkan sampai tatapan mata.

"_Cut!_" seru Sutradara Shin untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Kyuhyun menegakkan tubuh dan menoleh ke arah sang sutradara. Langit sudah berubah gelap sejak berjam-jam yang lalu. Mereka pun sudah mengulangi adegan di depan cafe bercat biru cerah ini sedikitnya enam kali dan tidak ada satu adegan pun yang memuaskan bagi Sutradara Shin.

"Kali ini coba kau menyeberang jalan dari sana ke sini," kata Sutradara Shin ketika ia sudah berada di samping kyuhyun, "lalu berhenti sebentar di depan cafe ini, memperhatikan keadaan café didalam, seolah-olah kau ragu, lalu kau masuk. Oke? Kita coba yang ini."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan mengangguk walaupun rasa lelah mulai menjalari badannyanya dan tubuhnya menggigil. Ditambah lagi kakinya terasa sakit dalam sepatu bot yang dipakainya sejak dua jam lalu

Sutradara Shin mengangguk. "Kita akan mulai lima menit lagi," katanya, lalu berjalan ke salah seorang kamerawan di sana.

Yoon bergegas membawakan jaket untuk Kyuhyun. "Thank you," gumam kyuhyun sambil mengenakan jaketnya dan menjejalkan tangannya ke saku.

Tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktu istirahatnya, kyuhyun memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi taman dekat mereka mengadakan syuting. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya, menghirup udara disore hari, berusaha untuk merilekskan badannya yang sudah terasa kaku.

tiba-tiba kyuhyun mencium aroma yang enak. Matanya terbuka dan langsung dihadapkan pada secangkir coffe yang mengepul.

"lelah?"

Mendengar suara rendah yang selalu berputar-putar dikepalanya sejak dua tahun lalu, kyuhyun mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bertatapan dengan mata gelap siwon yang ramah.

Sejak pertemuan pertama mereka pagi tadi, sepanjang hari itu mereka sama sekali belum sempat saling bicara. Mereka sama sekali belum melakukan adegan bersama.

Karena kyuhyun tetap diam tak bergeming, siwon meraih tangan kyuhyun, ingin membuat kyuhyun menerima secangkir coffe yang disodorkannya.

Kyuhyun langsung tersentak dan secepat kilat menarik kembali tangannya. Siwon mengerjap dan menatap kyuhyun dengan alis terangkat heran. Walaupun udara terasa dingin, kyuhyun merasa pipinya memanas.

"Ini. Minumlah. Kau akan merasa lebih baik," kata siwon ringan.

Kyuhyun menggenggam cangkir kertas yang disodorkan itu dengan kedua tangannya. kyuhyun mendesah pelan ketika merasakan kehangatan menjalari ujung jari dan tangannya. Sedikit ketegangan pun menguap dari pundaknya.

"Bertahanlah sebentar lagi, jangan terlalu memaksa untuk bekerja" kata siwon sambil tersenyum menghibur sebelum berbalik dan meninggalkan kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menatap punggung siwon yang menjauh, lalu menunduk menatap cangkir coffe yang masih penuh dan bergetar dalam genggamannya. Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, dan meletakkan cangkir itu ke tanah.

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya syuting hari itu selesai juga.

Kyuhyun mengusap-usap bagian belakang lehernya sambil mengumpulkan barang-barangnya. Ia menatap jam yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Kyuhyun-shi."

Kyuhyun berbalik ketika mendengar Sutradara Shin memanggilnya. "Ya?"

"Kau akan pulang sendirian?" tanya Sutradara Shin.

"Ya," sahut kyuhyun dan tersenyum tipis.

Sutradara Shin mengerutkan kening sejenak. "Sekarang sudah terlalu larut. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang namja manis seperti mu berjalan sendirian," katanya. Kemudian ia memandang berkeliling, ke arah para staf produksi yang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan dan merapikan perlengkapan.

Matanya berhenti pada siwon yang sedang membantu mengangkat perlengkapan ke mobil van.

"Oi, Andrew," seru Sutradara Shin.

Siwon menoleh. "Ya?"

"Kau bisa mengantar kyuhyun pulang?" tanya Sutradara Shin dalam "Aku tidak mau dia pulang sendirian malam-malam begini."

Mata kyuhyun melebar. "Tidak," katanya cepat. Terlalu cepat dan terlalu keras sampai kedua pria itu menoleh memandangnya. kyuhyun menggoyang-goyangkan tangan dan tersenyum gugup.

"Tidak perlu repot-repot," katanya dengan suara yang diusahakan tidak terdengar panik. "Aku bisa sendiri. Sungguh."

Siwon berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Aku tidak keberatan," katanya. "Lagi pula, aku setuju dengan shin Hyung. Sekarang sudah malam dan sebaiknya ada yang mengantarmu pulang. Kau tinggal di mana?"

Kyuhyun menggoyangkan tangannya lagi. Kali ini lebih cepat. "Sungguh, aku tidak perlu diantar. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Aku sudah terbiasa pulang sendiri," kata kyuhyun cepat sambil meraih tas dan topinya.

Ketika ia melihat siwon membuka mulut seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, kyuhyun cepat-cepat membungkuk. "Goodbye," katanya cepat, lalu berbalik tanpa menunggu jawaban dan berlari pergi.

"Arghhhtttt…" erang siwon pelan sambil memengangi kepalanya.

Setelah mendengar kyuhyun mengatakan goodbye, entah kenapa bayang-bayang yang sedari dulu menghantui siwon kini muncul lagi. Siwon memejamkan matanya, lalu menghirup udara disekitarnya secara perlahan-lahan, berusaha untuk menetralkan detak jantungnya.

Siwon mulai melangkah mengikuti kyuhyun yang sudah jauh berjalan.

Rasanya…

Ya rasanya, kejadian seperti ini pernah terjadi dulu..

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu kyuhyun meragukan keputusannya sendiri. Jalanan sudah sepi. Stasiun kereta bawah tanah juga tiba-tiba terlihat remang-remang dan menakutkan. Hanya ada segelintir orang yang berdiri menunggu kereta.

Kyuhyun memang menyukai tempat sepi, tapi tidak dengan tempat sekarang ini. Menyeramkan—kyuhyun benci itu!

Kepanikan mulai meresapi otaknya dan membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

Apakah tadi sebaiknya ia menerima tawaran siwon untuk mengantarnya pulang? Tapi ditemani namja yang selalu membuatnya merasa bersalah dan menguarkan perasaan rindu dihatinya bukanlah pilihan yang pantas untuk dipertimbangkan.

Kyuhyun berusaha memantapkan hatinya untuk tidak memikirkan keadaan disekitarnya, dan lebih memilih untuk menenangkan hatinya sambil membatin "tenang kyu, sebentar lagi.. sebentar lagi kau bakal sampai" instruksi kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

Baru saja kyuhyun merasa lega, tiba-tiba bunyi keras di belakangnya membuatnya terperanjat seketika, disusul dengan suara yang mengumpat. Kyuhyun terkesipa, berputar cepat, dan membelalak.

"Oh, Shit," gerutu sesosok bayangan gelap di bawah salah satu pohon yang berjejer di tepi jalan.

Kyuhyun seakan terpaku di tempat. Tidak bisa bergerak, tidak bisa bersuara, tidak bisa bernapas.

"Jangan panik. Ini aku. Aku menabrak tong sampah."

Kyuhyun mengerjap mengenali suara itu. Sementara bayangan gelap tadi melangkah ke bawah sinar lampu jalan sambil mengangkat kedua tangan. Mata kyuhyun melebar setelah wajah laki-laki itu terlihat jelas.

"Choi Siwon!... Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya kyuhyun heran. Ia memandang berkeliling, lalu kembali menatap siwon tajam. Matanya disipitkan. "Kau mengikutiku?"

"Karena kau tidak mau diantar pulang, aku memutuskan untuk mengikutimu."

Kening kyuhyun berkerut tidak mengerti. "Kenapa?"

"Hanya untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Memastikan kau tiba di flatmu dengan selamat," sahut siwon ringan.

kyuhyun mengerjap bingung. Dadanya berdesir saat mendengarkan pengakuan siwon, kyuhyun memberikan segaris senyuman indahnya kepada siwon. "oh"

"Jadi," kata siwon sambil mendongak memandang gedung di depannya, "kau tinggal di sini?"

Kyuhyun menoleh, mengikuti arah pandang siwon, lalu kembali menatap siwon. "Ya."

Mendengar nada suara kyuhyun, mata siwon beralih kembali kepada kyuhyun dan ia tertawa pendek. "Tidak perlu curiga begitu. Aku tidak minta diajak masuk," katanya.

Ia menatap kyuhyun dari kepala sampai ke kaki, lalu kembali ke wajahnya dan berkata, "Lagi pula kau bukan tipeku. Aku bukan seorang gay" ucap siwon diiringi tawa ringan darinya.

Kyuhyun mengerjap kaget, membuka mulut, lalu membekap mulutnya. Rasanya dada kyuhyun seperti sehabis disilet oleh belati yang sangat tajam, otaknya mendadak kosong. Ia hanya bisa menatap siwon yang tengah tersenyum lebar itu dengan pandangan getir.

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah sampai di rumah dengan selamat, aku pergi dulu," kata siwon sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya. "Sampai jumpa besok."

"_Kau memang bodoh Choi Siwon! Tapi kenapa aku menyukai mu, seseorang yang sangat-sangat bodoh? Atau aku yang terlalu idiot hingga selalu menatap mu choi pabbo?" _

**-TBC-**

**Mungkin jalan ceritanya semakin lama akan semakin berbeda dengan novel spring in london.. maaf kalau sudah membuat reader semua salah sangka..**

**sankyu udah mau baca ff remake dari saya, **

**Kalau ada yang keberatan ff remake ini dilanjut, bisa PM saya :) **


End file.
